The invention is directed to a method for setting the parameters of motor control systems of hoisting equipment, especially hoisting equipment having cable and chain type pulley blocks.
For hoisting equipment with electronic motor controls, it is necessary to adjust the control parameters specific to the application and the customer. For example, in chain pulley blocks with electronic motor controls, the following parameters are adjusted to adapt the motor to the local circumstances:                Setting the direction of the hoisting mechanism in the case of right-hand rotation of the motor by changing the polarity,        Adjusting the behavior of the electronic brake to a two or three phase braking process,        Setting of one or two hoisting/lowering speeds, and the actual speed thereof,        Interlocking of a master switch,        Selection of a time or speed-triggered start,        Monitoring speed for the speeds,        Time filter for the speed monitoring.        
It may further be desired to adjust the parameters relevant to the safety, such as the resetting of a fault counter.
Typically, a rewiring by means of plug-in patches, switch bays, and the like, is undertaken for this adjustment. However, this solution is not very variable and it requires large expense when placing the unit in service or changing the circumstances.
An adjustment by means of data interfaces is also known, using a parameterization terminal or PC or laptop computer. This, however, requires additional equipment, resulting in overhead costs and expenditure.
EP 0 364 994 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,012 disclose electronic motor controls for cranes, in which the operating parameters are placed in a memory.
From Flender Loher: DYNAVERT® L brief instructions, version 11 October 2002, it is known how to sequentially run through the parameters and possibly change them when setting the parameters for drive rectifiers. A corresponding procedure is known from DE 39 107 18 A1 for motor protection devices.